Bougies
by Ju' de Mel'on
Summary: C'est définitivement une journée de merde. Ces abrutis ont carrément oublié... Pas étonnant en fait. Heureusement qu'elle était assise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors vraiment pas...


**_Hello everyone ! _**

**_Ca fait longtemps n'est pas ? :) Mais rassurez-vous on bosse dur pour finir nos projets en cours, c'est juste qu'entre Ju' qui nous fait une petite prépa' et moi qui doit m'habituer au rythme de la fac, on a un peu plus de mal à écrire. Heureusement pour vous cher amis, nous avons un petit quelque chose de nouveau pour vous faire patienter le temps qu'on arrive au bout de Trois Ans (qui d'ailleurs est en très bonne voie, il ne reste qu'un chapitre à écrire et à revoir l'avant dernier!) _**

**_M'enfin revenons au sujet ! Aujourd'hui on vous à fait un petit, léger crossover alors que_ **

**CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS SHERLOCK PASSE LEUR CHEMIN **

**_Pour les autres je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas _**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était définitivement une mauvaise journée. Hermione s'était levée en retard, n'avait pas pu prendre de petit déjeuné et tout ça à cause d'un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait terminé et qui était à rendre pour dans trois semaines ! Elle était bien trop en retard dans son travail pour se permettre de dormir la nuit dernière. Ensuite était venu les deux heures de potions si bien connues de tous.

Le professeur Rogue avait été tout simplement imbuvable avec elle, cherchant la petite bête dans ses travaux et l'humiliant bien plus que d'habitude devant ses camarades.

Journée de merde en somme.

Et pour ne rien gâcher aujourd'hui nous étions le 19 septembre. Aujourd'hui elle avait 18 ans et personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire.

En temps normal elle aurait presque souhaité qu'ils oublient mais pour l'instant, elle pensait juste que ça lui remonterait le moral.

Hermione avait donc préféré manger rapidement son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre rapidement ses appartements de préfète. Eh oui ! Non contente de se surcharger avec ses cours, elle avait insisté pour garder ses fonctions de Préfète en Chef et donc les devoirs que lui incombait ce poste. Désormais chaque minutes de sa journée devait être productive et ne prenait le temps de dormir qu'une fois que son programme quotidien était bouclé.

Mais elle, extraterrestre magique de son état, elle ne se laissait pas submerger et parvenait même à toujours interagir avec bonne humeur. Ses professeurs n'en revenait pas et avait même tenté de la dispenser des devoirs qu'ils distribuaient. Tous n'avaient essayé qu'une fois devant l'ire qu'ils avaient réussi à créer chez la jeune femme. Certes elle était déjà privilégier pour pouvoir leur crier dessus sans représailles aucune, mais elle refusait d'être traitée différemment d'un autre élève. Si elle avait choisit ce mode de fonctionnement c'est bien parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le supporter.

Enfin d'habitude.

Se coucher à quatre heures du matin pour se lever trois heures plus tard, ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle.

Bref elle était donc sur son lit, croquant dans une pomme tout en lisant un manuel de niveau avancé sur la création de sortilèges. Passionnant, bien évidemment. C'est un hibou qui vint lui rappeler que la réalité existait et qu'elle avait des cours à assurer. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et alla chercher quelques friandises avant de revenir chercher sa lettre.

Lettre qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de lire. Elle était de nouveau en retard pour la Métamorphose.

"Prend le repos dont tu as besoin avant de repartir." Dit-elle à l'oiseau avant de quitter la pièce, qui lui répondit d'un hululement qu'on aurait pu qualifier de reconnaissant.

Le Professeur McGonagall avait passer sous silence son retard de quelques minutes et lui avait présenté le contrôle de connaissance sur lequel ses camarades planchaient déjà. Elle se disait bien que c'était trop calme dans cette salle !

Sujet simplissime pour elle : la transfiguration d'un être vivant en un autre. Elle avait étudié d'elle même il y a deux ans à présent. Après vingt minutes de grattage intensif, elle pu se relire, corriger et ajouter des détails par-ci, par-là. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir terminé, elle se leva pour aller rendre sa copie à son enseignante avant de se réinstaller et de sortir le devoir de potions pour le lendemain. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il cette manie tellement déplaisante de donner tous ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Bien qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour rendre son papier - enfin parchemin hein - parfaitement rédigé, elle avait sans cesse l'impression qu'elle oubliait de répondre à la question ou d'oublier l'une des principales informations à donner.

Pourtant tout était toujours parfait. Et cela même si le si irritant professeur de potion ne lui donnait jamais la note qu'elle méritait vraiment.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle terminait juste sa seconde partie. Restait la conclusion qu'elle aurait le temps d'écrire ce soir après sa ronde. Les professeurs ne les chargeaient pas encore trop de travail personnel et c'était tant mieux. Le pire était à venir mais elle verrait ça en temps voulu. Chaque chose en son temps et tout se passerait bien, il fallait jute qu'elle suive son planning à la lettre. Comme chaque année.

Son après-midi se déroula ainsi, enchainant leçon après leçon, contrôles après sortilèges. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin elle fila à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de potions. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pouvait le faire maintenant plutôt que ce soir. Peut-être aurait elle une véritable nuit de sommeil réparateur cette fois.

Comme au déjeuner, elle ne passa que très peu de minutes dans la Grande Salle mais fit des provisions pour la soirée, elle avait toujours un petit creux pendant sa ronde.

Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas restée longtemps, Harry et Ron ne semblait toujours pas se souvenir que c'était son anniversaire.

Finalement n'était-ce pas habituel qu'il oublient des éléments importants de sa vie ? Si dans l'ensemble c'était ça, elle faisait peut-être presque partie des meubles, et ne leur servaient qu'à se sortir de situations toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Heureusement qu'elle les aimaient comme ils étaient !

Elle reprit sa lecture du midi en attendant l'heure de sa ronde, qu'elle devait faire avec Blaise Zabini.

Un des Serpentard les plus sympathique d'après elle. Enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Il ne passait pas son temps à l'insulté lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne disait même presque rien ou de simple formalités. C'était reposant en fin de journée, comme une annonce d'une nuit calme.

Elle finissait un chapitre lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Elle vérifia l'heure et s'étonna que le temps soit passé si vite.

La jeune femme alla ouvrir à Blaise, puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui.

"Salut ! Excuse moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu directement ici quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le hall.

- Tu as bien fait. On y va ?

- Je te suis."

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, aucun mot ne fut plus échangé. Chacun profitant du calme qui régnait dans la château après le vacarme de la journée. Soudain Son collègue s'arrêta net et la fixa plusieurs secondes.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Joyeux anniversaire.

-Oh... Merci

- Je t'en pris"

Et ce fut tout. Ils terminèrent leur tâche et retournèrent dans leurs appartements, chacun de son côté.

Alors qu'elle s'affalait sur son lit, elle n'en revenait pas. La seule personne de toute l'école qui avait pensé à la signification de la date d'aujourd'hui pour elle, c'était un Serpentard. Pas le plus méchant certes mais pas un ami pour autant.

Incroyable. Juste inimaginable.

Elle se déshabilla pour se coucher tout en réfléchissant à l'étrange moment avec Zabini, avant de se rappeler de préparer ses affaire pour le lendemain. C'est là qu'elle vit la lettre qu'elle avait reçut dans la journée. Elle l'avait oubliée jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être était-ce ses parents qui avaient pensé à elle, même si c'était peu probable. Elle attrapa la lettre et se rendit compte qu'il y avait en fait deux lettres attachée par un petit trombone.

Elle les sépara et ouvrit la première.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te trouver un petit quelque chose mais je m'y attèlerait dès que possible et te le fera parvenir au plus vite._

_Mère te transmet ses sentiments et profitera de mon colis pour t'envoyer son cadeau. Elle pensait au pendentif d'azur de sa mère. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Ton frère,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

Alors ça elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Mycroft ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettre! Et encore moins sur parchemin. D'habitude c'était plutôt un court texto qu'elle ne recevait qu'une fois qu'elle sortait de Poudlard, c'est à dire en juillet. Heureusement qu'elle était assise, parce que ses jambes auraient certainement lâchées. Du coup elle craignait un peu de lire la seconde lettre.

Avec précaution elle décacheta le second pli et commença sa lecture avec attention et une pointe d'appréhension.

Le choc fut encore plus grand.

_Hermione,_

_Mycroft ayant menacé de me dénoncer à Mère, je t'écris pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il parait qu'il est d'usage de faire un cadeau à ce moment mais je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir qui ne soit pas ennuyant. Donc je n'ai rien acheté. John le fera sûrement pour moi et te l'enverra ou autre, je ne sais pas._

_On se voit en juillet,_

_Ton sociopathe._

_SH_

_Ps : Sherlock à oublié de dire que je te souhaitait un très bon anniversaire et que j'ai hâte de te voir ! Nous soufflerons tes bougies à ce moment là et Mrs Hudson fera ton gâteau favori._

_Affectueusement,_

_John._

Alors là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Ses deux frères lui avaient envoyé une lettre le même jour. Mycroft avait forcé Sherlock à le faire aussi. Mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'il l'avait fait en prenant la peine d'écrire plus qu'un simple "joyeux anniversaire. SH."

John avait vraiment du courage de vivre avec une énergumène pareil. Elle savait par expérience qu'il pouvait être plus qu'exaspérant, encore pire que Ron ! C'était grâce à son frère qu'elle arrivait à passer au dessus de ses bêtises et manque de respect incessants.

Elle passa encore près d'une heure à se souvenir des moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec ses frères. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que, bien qu'elles soient différentes, tous les trois bénéficiaient d'une intelligence hors du commun.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait fermer le clapet de Sherlock en le qualifiant de sociopathe. Après ce jour elle l'appelait souvent comme ça, il était devenu son sociopathe à elle et rien qu'à elle. Délire d'une petite fille de huit ans qui avait pris une signification de profonde affection l'un envers l'autre.

Malgré ses dix huit ans elle restait la petite dernière et ses frères continuaient de la protéger comme quand elle était petite, dans la mesure de leur moyen émotionnels bien évidemment. Mais elle avait appris à déchiffrer les sens cachés des mots et des attentions parfois maladroites des deux hommes. Leur relation était compliquée mais n'en était pas moins saine et pleine d'affection.

Elle s'endormit sur ses idées, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Finalement son anniversaire n'était pas si mauvais.

* * *

_**Alur ? Ca vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques quelles qu'elles soient tant qu'elles sont constructives :)**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Ju' & Mel'**_


End file.
